The Turnabout of Origin
by DragonNiro
Summary: A murder has happened at the Hall of Origin, and a legendary is blamed for it. So, Arceus decides to bring Apollo Justice, and his assistant, Trucy Wright, to the Hall, to defend the legend! But as the case gets harder and more complicated, Apollo will need to think outside the box, in 'The Turnabout of Origin!


**So, The Turnabout of Origin. This story is something that I wanted to do for ages, but couldn't get round to it. **

**I wanted it to feel like a true ace attorney case, so I've written it like that.**

** Game music is put in brackets to put the mood in, and when this appears (Music Stop), that means the, well, music stops.**

**The main character of this fic is Apollo, because I've seen a really good bit of Ace Attorney fan fiction that had Phoenix as the main, and I wanted Apollo to have a turn. (Besides, Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney was my first Ace Attorney game.)**

**So, why Pokemon? Well, I've seen other crossover fics of different fandoms with Pokemon, and it's just mainly the characters becoming trainers, or meets Ash, and that annoys me. I wanted a good fic, and I've seen a Bleach/Pokemon fic when one of the Gotei 12 or 13 (can't remember...) getting help from Kyurum to get home.**

**In this, a legend has be framed for murder, and Apollo must help him be found innocent. This fic is set between Apollo Justice and Dual Destinies, about a month after Apollo Justice. Some things from the previous cases may prop up in the fic, so enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Origin

Prologue.

* * *

Date: ?

Time: ?

Location: ?

* * *

"So, you're here then?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"So why do you wane to talk about?

"Well, when I said I wanted to talk, I lied."

"What? So what do you want?"

_CLICK!_

"I want to kill you."

"What?! Are you mad?"

"Maybe..."

"But think about this! You and your friends have been hunted for years, but finally have a chance to have peace for the rest of your kind!"

"Your lot cannot be trusted."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"I have a long hatred of your kind! Every time I go out of this Hall, I fear for being hunted of what I am, not knowing what will happen next!

I'm sick of it."

"That's what the deal was all about! We want all of you to be free, without being captured and in fear!

You won't get away will this!"

"I afraid..."

_FLASH!_

"...that I will."

_FLASH!_

"Y-y-you're framing your friend?!"

"He was never my friend to begin with.

This gives me a perfect opportunity to frame him."

"You're mad! They'll will find out that you didn't it!"

"I will never be found out."

"We all want peace! Why do you want to threaten this? What do you want?!"

"Well, one, I don't want peace..."

**BANG!**

_FLASH!_

"...and two, I want revenge."

* * *

Date: 6th November

Time: 11:30

Location: Wright Anything Agency

* * *

We go into a room fill with various amounts of objects.

First, there is a book case, filled to the brim with dusty law books, that looks as it hasn't been touched for ages.

A plant and it's pot, next to the door, and next to that door, is one of those magical boxes thing, which can separate a human when split, but keeps them alive, for the purpose of magic.

The top and bottom parts of it are in the same place, while the middle bit is at the side.

On the top bit, a white globe and various books, the middle , a golden trophy, and on the top of the bottom bit, a fine, blue silk hat, with a red scarf coming out.

Beside it stands a piano, with various magical items on it. Above that piano is an old painting of a famous magician, though faded.

In front of it is more magical equipment, like a fake plate of a floating fork and spaghetti.

Next to that, two ordinary sofas, facing each other, with a glass table in the middle, and a wobbly one next to the second sofa.

A young man walks into the room.

He has brown hair, which is combed back, apart from two tall spikes at the front.

His eyes, brown and quick witted, ready to take action.

He wears a red, waistcoat and red trousers.

He wears a white long sleeved shirt under the waistcoat, a bright blue tie, and a small, yellow badge on the top left side on the folded bit of his waistcoat, along with a yellow bracelet with weird symbols on his left wrist.

He also has black shoes.

This man is Apollo Justice, the hero of this story.

He is 22 years old, and is a lawyer.

Apollo is holding some papers, paperwork and official documents from his last case, the Vera Misham vs State Case.

A young girl, bounced into the room, waving a magic wand.

This girl, like Apollo, has brown hair but has blue eyes. Her hair longer on one side, and shorter on the other.

She wears a hat, similar to the one on the magic box, but smaller to fit her head.

On the side where her hair is shorter, a golden earring in the shape of a diamond is located.

Around her neck, a pretty, little red scarf tied in a box-shaped manor.

She wears a mini, blue clock under her neck, which is held together with a diamond broach.

She is also wearing a short, black dress, the top being concealed by the clock, and four golden diamonds in the middle of the dress.

She has long white boots, and black socks, the top barely visible.

She is also wearing stereotypical magicians white gloves.

Around her hips is a small bag in the shape of a heart.

This is Trucy Wright, Apollo assistant, and secretly, his half sister.

She is 15 years old, and is a magician.

(Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney: Soundtrack - Trucy's Theme ~ Child of Magic)

"Polly!" she complained. "I'm booorrreddd!"

"So why don't you go practice some of your magic tricks downstairs?" went Apollo, looking at the paperwork intently. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I already did that!" Trucy exclaimed. "I was practising when Daddy came in and said he needed the room!"

"What is he doing, going on another 'secret mission'?" asked Apollo sarcastically, turning towards Trucy.

This caused Trucy to think.

"I don't think so. The downstairs room doesn't have a computer, so he can't be looking for a new Mommy for me..."

Phoenix Wright is Trucy's adoptive father, and an disbarred lawyer.

He was a well-renowned attorney, but a case involving Trucy's real father, Zak Gramarye on April 19, 2019 saw Phoenix unknowingly present forged evidence, before the defendant disappeared, forcing an indefinite postponement of the trial.

Phoenix was subsequently disbarred.

Phoenix spent the next seven years as a piano player that moonlighted as an undefeated poker player at the Borscht Bowl Club, but secretly continued his investigation of the case that had cost him his attorney's badge.

To this end, he was instrumental in re-introducing the Jurist System into California law.

That case has recently been resolved, having ended almost a month ago. It was resolved in the Vera Misham vs State Case, which was Apollo's, at the moment, last case.

After that, Phoenix has been going in and out the the Agency, doing various things.

Apollo doesn't know what Phoenix is doing, as he has always been mysterious when Apollo had joined the Agency, and still mysterious now.

Apollo sighed, then turned back to the paper.

Trucy looked over his shoulder.

"Still looking over the last case?"

"Yeah." replied Apollo, sitting on the sofa near the door.. "I've been looking over all my cases, looking at things that don't make sense."

Trucy went to the other sofa, and jumped to sit down.

"Really? What cases didn't make sense?"

Apollo glanced up at Trucy.

"Remember the murder at the Gavin's concert?"

"That one? With Machi Tobaye?"

"Yes, that one.

If you think about it, how on earth did Daryan Crescend think it was a good idea to frame Machi? One, Machi is a small fourteen year old boy, and that gun that kill Romein LeTouse would of easily injured Machi.

Two, since Machi would have been injured, it would been almost impossible for Machi to drag and place the body where we found them!

I just don't know why Machi was arrested..."

"Like Daddy said, our law system needs to change for the better."

"He said that a dark time in approaching for our law system. We need to get ready for it."

Trucy nodded, then smiled.

"Then we need a new case! A hard one as well!"

Apollo became surprised and shocked.

"Why do we need another hard one? The previous three were hard enough as it is!"

Trucy lent foreword, finger wagging and smirking.

"Oh Polly! The last three were medium levelled!"

"How?"

"Cases that last for one day are easy, cases that last for two are medium, and cases that last the whole three are hard! Daddy had taken three day cases before!"

Apollo had a think, then sighed.

"I like your logic, Trucy, but it doesn't work like that."

Apollo got up.

"The hardness of case determines on how the murder is set out, although with my first case, it did look simple, but turns out, it was more complicated than I previously thought."

"Yeah! But it weren't for me, you wouldn't of won!"

"True..."

Apollo looked at the paper, then sighed.

"I've been looking at that paperwork for too long." he said, now in a relaxed way. He turned to the magician girl.

"Fancy getting some ice cream?"

Trucy's face exploded with happiness.

"Yeah! We all need to take a break once and an while!"

"_Yeah... The only one that needs to take a break is you, Trucy..._" thought Apollo, sarcastically.

Apollo then composed himself, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet and something else.

"Yep, wallet's here. Let's go!"

"_Huh? What's this? A green magatama?_"

"Yay!" exclaimed Trucy.

The two headed towards the doorway.

Apollo opened the door, and th-

(Music Stop)

THUD!

Apollo stumbled a bit, then looked forward.

A fully clocked man stood in front of the doorway, his hood completely covering his face.

"Sorry about that..." said Apollo sheepishly. "Didn't see you there."

"It is ok." stated the man, with a deep voice.

"Um..." went Apollo, looking into the Agency, then looking at a confused Trucy, then back at the man.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. All I need is Apollo Justice, and his assistant."

"Well, then!" went Apollo, confidently. "You've come to the 'Wright' place! I'm Apollo Justice!"

"Sorry about that pun!" exclaimed Trucy, putting out her hand. "I'm Trucy Wright, magician and assistant to Apollo Justice, at your service! What's your name?"

(Thrill Theme ~ Suspense - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"That's none of your concern."

Trucy screamed, and Apollo stood back when the man raised his hand.

It wasn't a weapon, but the hand itself is what truly frightened the two.

The hand has three fingers, and on those figures, there are circular digits on appendage.

The hand is also purple.

"S-sir!" stuttered Apollo. "What are yo-"

A blue, thin aura appeared on both the lawyer and the magicain.

"W-what do you want?" asked Apollo.

"Your skills as a lawyer." replied the man.

"WHAT?" yelled Apollo.

"A crime has taken place, and my friend has been arrested. You MUST defend my, or you and your assistant will pay the price."

"Grr..." went Apollo. "_What should I do...?_"

* * *

**Take the case.**

**Refuse.**

* * *

**Select 'Refuse'**

* * *

"I refuse!" shouted Apollo, his Chords of Steel coming in handy.

The man laughed.

"Silly little lawyer. It has already been deicide for. You WILL defend, not matter if you like it or not."

Suddenly, the blue aura tightened around Apollo's and Trucy's neck.

"W-w-who are you?" stuttered Apollo, vision fading.

"My name...?" smirked the man, taking off his hood.

The man has a mostly humanoid face, apart it being purple and having two short ears.

His eyes are glowing blue.

"My name is Mewtwo."

Trucy screamed, and then, Apollo blacked out.

* * *

Date: ?

Time: ?

Location: ?

* * *

Apollo opened his eyes, slowly.

"_Erghh... Where am I?_"

Apollo looked round to see that he is in a blank room.

I'm not kidding. A blank room.

There is no infrastructure, no floor, no ceiling, no colour. Just a blank, white room.

Apollo rubbed his head, then remember what happened.

"Trucy!" went Apollo, looking round frantically.

Then he saw Trucy, lying down on the floor unconscious.

He rushed over to the unconscious magician.

"Trucy!" he went, panicking.

He went to check her heart rate, and if she was still breathing.

Thankfully, Trucy is alive.

Apollo sighed in relief, then looked round the place.

"_This is one blank place..._" he thought. "_Where the heck am I?_"

"You're in the Hall of Origin." replied a voice.

"Huh?" went Apollo, surprised, looking around.

Two golden doors appeared out of no where, and a being came through the doors.

The being is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur.

Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of the being's mane, tail, and face, and its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves.

Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes.

It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward.

Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body.

It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on the being's current type.

The wheel also has four jewels attached to it.

The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of the being's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. It tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

"W-w-wh-at?!" went Apollo nervously.

"Be calm, Justice, for I am Arecus." went the being.

"_Arecus...?_" thought Apollo. "_I don't know who he is, apart from his name, and how he can talk!_

_But, since he's talking, better asked some question_..."

(Tyrell Badd ~ The Truth Isn't Sweet - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

* * *

**Talk:**

**Where am I?**

**Who are you?**

* * *

**Select: Where am I?**

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Apollo.

"You're in the Hall of Origin, Justice." replied Arecus.

"Yeah..." went Apollo, nervously. "I kinda got the impression. But what IS the Hall of Origin?"

"It's where I live, and many of my creations, the Legendaries."

"_Legendaries...?_" thought Apollo. "_Better ask about that..._"

* * *

**New subject:**

**Legendaries?**

* * *

**Select: Who are you?**

* * *

"Who are you, exactly?" questioned Apollo, curiously. "Well, I know your name is Arecus, but that's all I know..."

"Ah." went Arecus, smiling a bit. "Let me properly introduce myself. I am Arecus, the God and Creator of the Pokemon universe."

"Pokemon?!" yelled a startled Apollo. "That game where you capture monsters? I thought that they don't exist?!"

"Well, that may be true in your universe..." started Arceus, smirking slightly. "But, in our universe, you are a game character yourself. That's how I know your name, before you ask."

"_I'm..._" went Apollo, in his thoughts, slightly dishearten.. "._..not going to ask.._."

* * *

**Select: Legendaries?**

* * *

"Legendaires? What are you talking about?" asked Apollo.

"The legendaries are a group of powerful Pokemon that are sworn by duty to protect the peace in this Universe.

Each one of them can represent something, like one of them represents victory." replied Arceus. "There are humans in this universe, on the planet where the Hall of Origin is located.

Some of the legendaries are loved by the humans, while others are hated."

"I see..." went Apollo, then had a thought. "Wait, so why am I here?"

"I was getting to that, Justice." smiled Arceus, wisely.

"_Geez..._" said Apollo in his mind. "_This horse is less mysterious than an normal desk...!_"

* * *

**New subject:**

**Why am I here?**

* * *

**Select: Why am I here?**

* * *

"So, Arceus..." started Apollo, seriously. "Why am I here?"

"Because, I want you, and your assistant, to solve a murder."

"A murder?!"

"Let me explain.

For the last or so seventy years, the humans on the planet have developed a device called a 'PokeBall' which captures Pokemon in them.

Although it was good for the humans, it was terrible for the Legendaries, as we could be caught and enslaved by them."

"That's horrible!" shouted Apollo, angrily. "Why would they do that?!"

"Because, they can." replied Arceus.

"Anyway, after 70 years of hiding, some humans realised that the 'PokeBall' was wrong, and set out a company to put peace between Legendaries and the Humans, so no Pokemon will be captured again, but work together, as partners.

They called themselves the U.R, or the United Regions."

"That sounds better."

"Indeed that was. It got so better, that I agreed for the main representatives to come to the Hall to sign the deal.

Fours humans appeared.

Perry Dent, the leader of the company, Amber Dasadoor, the ambassador for the company, Sakura Atree, the secretary for Perry, and Newmen Rayporting, a news reporter for a famous newspaper, to report about the treaty.

The humans were staying for a week, to talk about deals and what the treaty was about."

"Then what happened?"

"On the sixth night, the night before the day the treat is signed, something terrible.

"Let me guess, one of the humans was murdered."

"You know, you're more clever than you look, Justice."

"Gee, thanks! That's the best compliment I had all day..."

"Anyway, you're correct. There was a scream and we went to where the scream came from. It came from Sakura, who found the dead body of Amber."

"What?"

"Amber was pinned to the ground, a sword going right through her chest.

But here's the dramatic part.

One of my legendaries was unconscious, holding the sword's handle in his hand."

Apollo closed his eyes.

"Let me guess, all the legendaries, plus the remaining humans thought that Pokemon was responsible for Amber's death?"

"Yes, but that's not the confusing part."

"Confusing part?"

"Actually, there's two."

"What?"

(Investigation ~ Core 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

* * *

**New Subject: **

**The confusing part.**

* * *

**Select: The confusing part.**

* * *

"So what's the confusing part?" asked Apollo.

"Around ten minutes before the body was found, that legendary told me that he heard a gunshot." replied Arceus, frowning a little.

"A gun shot?"

"Yes, and I told him to investigate."

"That means that he was conscious when he found the body. But that leave the two confusing questions..."

"Who knock him out..."

"...and where did the sword come from?"

"Yes, that is the questions."

"So, that means that he's innocent."

"Hmm..." went Arceus, scowling a lot. "I guess so..."

"_He's...unsure about what he's just said..._" quickly thought Apollo, then he asked: "Why are you unsure?"

"Huh?"

"You see unsure about that legendary's innocent. How come?"

Arceus sighed.

"Remember what I said earlier about the legendaries being liked or disliked?"

"Yes" replied Apollo. "What about it?"

"Well, this particular legendary is hated quite a lot." went Arceus, looking to the side. "So much that almost all legendaries in the Hall hates him."

This took Apollo aback.

"How come?"

"Each legendary represents something. This one represent something quite bad, and it doesn't help that he looks creepy. I do believe that he is innocent, but almost every legendary believes that he's guilty, and since I wanted a fair system in the Legendary Order, or possibly break the deal, I can't overrule it."

"I see." went Apollo.

"Any more questions?" asked Arceus, smiling abit.

"Two more, actually." said Apollo, looking at Arceus.

* * *

**New Subject:**

**The last questions.**

* * *

**Select: The last questions.**

* * *

"I know that you want me to defend the legendary." went Apollo. "But why me? And why did you kidnap me and my assistant?"

"Technically, I asked Mewtwo to bring you two here." replied Arceus, looking the the side again.

"I didn't realised that he would do that.

I expected him to talk to you two, explaining everything.

Maybe he was in a rush, I don't know..."

Arceus is lost in thought for a while, then turned to Apollo.

"The reason why I brought you here is to teach some of the legendaries that humans are as perfect as they are. They're arrogant, so knock them down a few notches, will you?"

"_Great..._" Apollo thought. "_I was brought to another universe for a God Horse to tell me to teach his creations a lesson... _

_What a fantastic day this has turned to be..._"

Arceus chuckled slightly.

"Just kidding. I want you to defend the defendant in this case.

The reason why I wanted you, is that you can do it. You had some experience, but not to become a fantastic attorney.

I didn't choose Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney.

I chose you, Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney.

I believe that you will show the truth to everyone, that the defendant IS innocent."

Apollo stood back a bit, processing everything that Arceus has just said.

"Well, thank you, Arceus..." he went, in a surprised way. "I appreciate what you said."

"So, the question is..." started Arceus. "...will you take the case?"

Apollo went into a deep thought.

"_Do I or do I not? _

_Well, on one hand, I have no idea who the defendant is, know anything about the law here, how I explain everything to Trucy when she wakes up, or how I am going to solve this case._

_But, on the other, he did take me out of my universe, explained everything for me, personally asked me to take this case and seems desperate..._

_So, what do I do?_"

* * *

**Take the case**

**Decline**

* * *

**Select: Take the case**

* * *

"I'll take it." replied Apollo, confidently. "I'll solve this murder."

Arceus smiled. "Thank you, Justice."

"AHHHHH!"

Apollo looked down and saw that Trucy had woken up, and began screaming.

"A-a-a-apollo!" stuttered Trucy, very nervously. "W-w-w-w-what is that t-thing?"

"I'll explain later." replied Apollo, then he turned to Arceus.

"Now what?"

"Well, tomorrow, the official investigation starts." said Arceus, seriously.

"Polly!" exclaimed Trucy, scared. "What investigation?!"

"The investigation will last the whole day."

"Polly! Are you listening?!"

"Then, the day after tomorrow, court will begin for the next three days."

"Polly! Listen to me!"

"The investigation day will give you a chance to met the defendant, and give you a chance to build a case."

"POLLY!" Screamed Trucy, angrily. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"

"I SAID, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Shouted Apollo, back. "SO BE QUIET!"

Apollo turned to Arceus again.

"So that's what is going to happen?"

"Yes, that will."

"Fine." smirked Apollo. "I will do my best, and bring the true murder to Justice!

* * *

**So, here is the start of 'The Turnabout of Origin.'**

**This is how the fic is going to work. **

**I have already written the first Investigation chapters, and I am going to write the first Court Chapters. **

**Once the first Court chapters are done, I'll put up Investigations, then write the second Investigation chapters. **

**This will continued through out the fic.**

**If you spot any errors in this fic, please point it out.**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapters!**


End file.
